Being Harry Potter
by Pretti-Ducki
Summary: Hermione is 17 with a new attitude and a cool American friend. She also thinks she is in love with Harry Potter. Does a spell gone wrong change her feelings? What role does a certain blonde haired Slytherin play in this?
1. Default Chapter

I was sitting there, reading Hogwarts: A history when the phone rang, and it was my new friend Caylie, an American, calling me. "Hey Cay! Whats up, girl?" I yelled into the phone over my blaring music.  
  
"Not much!" She yelled back. It went on and on like this for quite some time before I got the real reason out of Caylie why she was calling. To go to Club Vida Voka.  
  
The first thing out of my mouth was, "But people will see me!"  
  
Cay laughed and said, "No duh!" Then we finally hung up.  
  
I scanned my closet for something hot to wear. Looking at my clock I realized I only had 20 minutes! I desperately needed something to wear. Quickly I grabbed a light blue tube top and short shorts. I quickly did my make up by a little glitter on the eyes, lightly blushed cheeks, and a tad little dab of lip- gloss. Then I used an easy, but useful spell on my hair called Do-R-up and I was ready. After putting my flip-flop sandals on I was out the door and driving to Caylie's house. I have a convertible (look people, I told you Hermione has changed - and I mean it!), a red one, and my hair was flowing gracefully behind me as I pulled into Cay's driveway. I hopped and out ran up to the doorway and knocked.  
  
"Whoa, looking hot there Mione. How bout I just zap those clothes right off you and we can get it on right now?" Cay's younger brother, Mike (14 years old) said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Grow up Mike. I don't like you, and never will." I pushed him aside but froze when I heard his comment.  
  
"Oh yea, that's right. You like that Potter dude. Haha!" he laughed evilly.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Who do you think? Cay!"  
  
"What? When? Today? Now? Earlier! When!"  
  
Mike laughed again and said, "Chill out, you got ants in your pants?"  
  
I had no time to reply because Caylie bounded down the stairs. "Lets go babe! Time to rock!" She winked at me and I knew something was up. When we got in the car she was gonna get it.  
  
When we got in the car I blew up. "Cay! What is up? You told your brother about Harry? And why did you wink at me?"  
  
She grinned calmly and replied, "Chill, sweetie, chill. I got it all under control. You should be thanking me! Not trying to blow the roof off!" She pulled down her mirror and started putting mascara on her eyes.  
  
"Watch the road!" I snapped. "And why should I be thanking you?"  
  
She sighed and flipped the mirror closed. "It just so happens I found out Potter will be at Club Vida Voka tonight. In fact, he might be there right now!" She looked at me as if she was proud of herself.  
  
I gasped and Cay looked at me in a strange way. "You ok? Maybe Potter will cheer you up! We're soon there!"  
  
"You turn the car right around! I don't want Harry seeing me.like this!" I said skeptically.  
  
Caylie gave me the once over and shrugged. "You look fine to me. Oh and Mione.there is something you should know before we get there." I didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Well, tell me. Tell me now!" I grinned at her and rolled my eyes at my stupidity. She grinned back nervously.  
  
"Um, well. A few weeks ago, I went to this Club.and um, I met Harry there." I opened my mouth and gaped at her but she didn't give me any time to say anything, so I grabbed the side of the seat and squeezed hard to let out my nerves. Cay went on, "And.I dunno he was so hot! Then I found out he was your Harry guy, so of course I didn't make a move on him, but let me tell you, he's been trying!"  
  
"Been trying?" I asked.  
  
"Well, yea, we've met a few times."  
  
"A few?"  
  
"Ok..a lot.but we haven't done anything! And I planned this night for you! So you should be thanking me for my trouble!"  
  
I snorted, "Cay, what trouble? You call trouble saying to someone 'Oh, you'll be here tomorrow night? So will I!' Thanks Cay, for your trouble!"  
  
She looked over at me, annoyed, but then saw I was joking and relaxed. "Well, anyway," she said, "I did tell him I would introduce him to a friend!"  
  
We pulled up to the club and hopped out of the car. There were drunk guys all over the place. One guy swayed near me and grabbed my boob. I screamed and Cay laughed. "Welcome to the real world, chica."  
  
When we got inside someone grabbed Caylie in a big hug. I looked into the guy's eyes who was checking me out over her shoulder. He lowered his eyes to my chest, and I blushed but I couldn't bring myself to tear away from those gorgeous emerald eyes! I couldn't believe it was Harry! He was, well, hot! No other word for it!  
  
He pulled away and stared at me, his jaw dropped. I was sure my jaw was dropped too. "Miya?" He whispered. It was the name Harry had given me last year as a joke, but somehow it fit. "Miya?" He repeated again.  
  
I nodded slowly and he grinned. "You look great! I mean, you did before but- wow! I've missed you so much!" He turned to Cay, who was already kissing some guys neck. "Do you mind if we go somewhere more quiet?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all." She said breathlessly and winked at me. This time I winked back.  
  
"Come on then, Miya." Harry said, leading me to a table in a corner. When we sat down he grinned and said, "What did you do to yourself, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, as you see, I've fixed myself up. But, the hair, it did that by itself. Straightened out I mean." He stared at my chest once again, making me nervous. "Harry, stop staring at my breasts!" I said quietly.  
  
He blushed this time and said, "Are they real? I mean, did you get a boob job?"  
  
"Potter!" I exclaimed, while I burst out laughing. "Of course there real!" I said in between fits of laughter. Harry was grinning too and suddenly he leaned over and touched my breast, slowly caressing it. I gasped and pushed his hand away. "What are you doing?" I asked him nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry. That tube top makes everything so tempting." Harry leaned back and sighed. He put his hands over his face then peeked at me.  
  
I grinned, relaxing again."Harry! Stop making me laugh. And it's ok, really. You're not the first guy to touch me, you know."  
  
Harry stopped smiling and said, "What? Who were you with before?" His voice sounded husky, and weird. Not that I didn't like it, it just wasn't Harry.  
  
"Nobody, really-" But before I could say anything else Harry leaned over the table and kissed me, pulling me over to his side of the table. It was a quiet few minutes while we were making out (use your imagination people!) then I pushed away. "Harry, we really shouldn't. I mean, we- you have a girlfriend don't you?"  
  
Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes. "No, Miya, I don't. I'm sorry. Like I said, too tempting." He gestured to my shirt. "Look Miya, gotta jet! I'm going to Ron's house tonight, for the rest of summer vacation. Maybe you and Caylie could come. I heard that she is coming to Hogwarts this year." Harry stood up and wiped off his pants then waved cheerily at me. "Bye, Miya. See you.soon?"  
  
I nodded as I watched him walk away. And that is how Caylie found me. Nodding at thin air.  
  
My adventure with Harry had just begun.  
  
A/N - Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter.I had this story out b4, so you might have read it, but ff.net was messed up or something sooo.here it is again! Please review! criticism is always welcome too! Thanks! ~Pretti Ducki 


	2. Permission to go

Chapter 2 - Ron's House  
  
"Cay, did you see us?!" I burst out on the way home from the club, I couldn't help it! This was the best thing that could happen to me. I couldn't believe Harry actually liked me!  
  
"Yea, Mione. I saw you. I think its great that you two really hit it off.but." Cay trailed off.  
".but..." I coaxed her on. She was acting really weird. I thought she would be really happy for me.  
  
"Well Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think its weird that Harry suddenly starts to like you? Don't you think maybe it's only because of your looks?" Caylie asked.  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. "Maybe your right. But he seemed to like me a little before I changed too." I could see Caylie's point of course, but I didn't want to admit it. "Anyway, he invited us to come to Ron's! I really want to go!" I went off into one of my daydreams about Harry again.  
  
When we got back to Cay's house it was about 4:00 am so we sleep for a few hours then we spent another busy 2 hours packing all Cay's stuff for school. Finally, it was on to my house. I was a little worried. My parents were always known for being over-protective. If they didn't let me go I would scream.  
  
We pulled up to my house in my red convertible with Cay behind the wheel. My parents were out gardening. My dad turned around, saw my car and smiled. When he saw it was Caylie Burton in the driver's seat instead of their little Hermione, I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He strode up to the car with a murderous look on his face.  
  
"Hermione.what is your friend here doing driving your car?" He demanded. I winced at the frown on Cay's face. My parents never quite fully approved of Caylie's wild American ways.  
  
"Um, Daddy, how about we go inside and discuss this?" I tried tentatively. I knew he wasn't going to agree until my mother walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on honey, lets hear what she has to say. And Hermione, why didn't you call last night? You had us all worried!"  
  
We all hiked inside and I shot a nervous glance over at Caylie, who was glaring daggers into my dad's back. Meanwhile I was thinking how inconsiderate my parents were!  
  
Once inside we all sat down on our couch and my Mum took the lead. "Now Hermione. I know there is something you want. You have that 'I-want- something look on your face." My mother knew me all to well.  
  
"Well, yea.there is this one little thing I want. Well, not really a thing. More like I want to go somewhere." I was stuttering through my words, trying to think up something to say that would convince my parents to let me go.  
  
Cay jumped in to help me. "Look, Hermione and I want to go spend the rest of summer vacation at a friend's house. It's ok isn't it?" Did I say help me? Maybe she was making things worse! Sometimes Cay was too straight forward. I'm not sure if my parents like that.  
  
My mother was staring at Cay with her mouth open, not saying anything. My father however, was a different story. "Who is this friend of yours? Why are you so quick to get away from your family all of a sudden?" His face was contorted with anger. He was getting all worked up over some silly thing. He wasn't done though. Now he turned to Caylie. "And I believe my daughter knows how to talk for herself! Ever since she started hanging around you she's turned into some bad girl! I want you out of my house and out of Hermione's company for good!"  
  
I jumped up then and yelled at my father, "Maybe I was sick of you and Mum treating me like a 4-year-old! I wanted some freedom! I will go to Ron's house and you can't stop me!" I turned to go out the door, but my father grabbed my arm to stop me.  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry. I guess we do treat you a little unfairly sometimes. But it is only because your mother and I love you. And if you tell us who this Ron person is, then I guess it would be ok for you to go."  
  
"You mean Ronald Weasley dear?" My mother asked with a knowing smile. I had told my mum back in 4th year that I liked Ron, which of course I don't anymore.  
  
"Uh, yea, that's the one. Harry Potter, my other friend will also be there." I told them. Then they sent us upstairs to pack.  
  
"Wow Hermione! I never expected your parents to be the kind to flip out like that!" Caylie said laughing. "Especially your dad!"  
  
"Yea..sorry about the way he treated you. I would have came alone if I knew." When I said that Cay just shrugged. It took me much longer than it had taken Cay to pack since I was so worried about how I would look for Harry. It was finally time for us to go. Was I ever relieved to say good bye to my parents at the front door!  
  
"So Hermione, ever see a laptop?" Caylie asked me when we got back into my car. This time I was driving, since my parents were watching us like hawks as we left the driveway.  
  
"Oh, yea, except I've never worked one. Do you have one?" I was anxious to see if Cay did, I've heard those things are quite useful.  
  
"Yup, I got one in my bag. If you pull over here I'll show you how to IM. You know, Harry has IM to. Maybe he'll be on."  
  
I pulled over and Caylie signed on her laptop and got on her screen name which was Witch_Angel.  
  
Seeker_boy- Hey Caylie. Is Miya with you? Witch_Angel - Watching every word we type. Seeker_boy - Mind if I talk to her? Witch_Angel - Actually, she is..um..busy. But anyway, we are coming so you'll see her in a couple hours. Seeker_boy- Ok. That's great that you guys can come. Ron is anxious to meet you. Witch_Angel - Haha. Tell him I'm also excited to see him. Well I have to go otherwise we won't be there for awhile. Cya Potter. Seeker_boy- Bye Cay and Mione.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Cay! I would just die if I had to talk to Harry! What would I have said?" I laughed nervously as I pulled back onto the road.  
  
"Any time, Miya. Aw, that's so cute he has a pet name for you!" Caylie was pushing my buttons on purpose.  
  
"Oh, shut up Cay! It's not a pet name! Ron calls me it too, and so does Ginny, Ron's sister." I was blushing furiously at the thought of Harry calling me a pet name.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say. Hey, you know some god muggle games we could play when we are there?" Cay asked me.  
  
"Not really. Do you?"  
  
"Yea, I know one called strip poker." She glanced at me to see what my reaction would be. "If that game is as bad as it sounds, then I don't want to play." I again blushed at that thought.  
  
"Its really fun! And.you might even get to see Harry naked." She let out this giggle. "Then we also have Truth or Dare, which isn't bad at all." She smiled.  
  
"I've heard of that one!" I was pleased that I actually heard of something that Cay though was fun. While Caylie launched off into one of her stories about a Truth or Dare game she played once I attempted to tune her out, and make the time pass faster. Then I saw something whoosh by my window. I jumped back on impulse.  
  
"Cay! Something flew by my window!" I exclaimed to her.  
  
She peeked out her window. "I do believe that we are here, and that was Harry playing quidditch with that cute red head." She looked interestedly at Ron.  
  
I laughed at her. "That's Ron, Cay!" Then I glanced at the clock. It was already 7:30! We piled out. "Miya!" Ginny Weasley shrieked and ran at me, taking me in a big hug.  
  
"Pet name." Caylie whispered which earned a kick from me.  
  
"I love your hair, Ginny! I see you got highlights!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. Harry is sooo anxious to see you! And you must be Caylie." Ginny said in a warm voice turning to Caylie.  
  
"That's me." She replied giving Ginny the once over. I could tell they were going to be good friends, since Ginny had a great sense of fashion and Cay would feel right at home. Ginny showed us up to her room where we would be staying.  
  
"Knock! Knock!" said someone at the door. It opened up, and there was Harry.  
  
A/N -Here's the second chapter..please please please review. ;) 


	3. Truth or Dare, anyone?

Chapter 3 -Truth or Dare anyone?  
  
My breath was caught in my throat. Harry was standing there, but 5 feet from me. I could still remember the feel of his soft lips against mine and the cinnamon taste of his mouth. Cay gave me a nudge. "Hi Harry." I said in a shy voice.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Hey Caylie. Whats up?" He grinned that cute grin of his and I almost melted into the floor. This was all too perfect.  
  
"Us girls were just thinking about inviting you, Ron, and Ron's brothers to play some truth or dare with us." Cay flashed him a winning smile which he returned, and I was ready to kill her.  
  
"That could work." George Weasley said from behind Harry. He stepped into the room and Fred followed behind him.  
  
"We've been waiting for something fresh to happen around here lately," added Fred. "I'll just go get Ron." He hurried out of the room. Harry followed him saying that he would go too. I turned around to face Caylie.  
  
"Caylie! How could you do that? What if someone dares me to kiss him or something?" I asked her nervously.  
  
Ginny giggled while Cay replied blankly, "You sure didn't seem to have a problem with that last week." Then Cay being the evil person that she is, filled Ginny in on my little make out scene with Harry. The girls also forgot that someone else was in the room named George, who happened to be standing behind Cay, Ginny, and Hermione the whole time. After Caylie finished the story(adding a couple detailes of her own, such as me practically sucking Harry's ear off which I did not remember doing at all) George let out a low whistle.  
  
"Never knew you were such a feisty little thing Mione," He said in a teasing voice. I whirled around.  
  
"H-how long have you been standing there?" I whispered.  
  
He grinned and replied, "Long enough. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything." his voice was taunting and I somehow didn't believe him. I opened my mouth to reply but just then Fred and Harry returned with Ron.  
  
"Ready for some truth or dare?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. I'll go first then. Um, Caylie. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Caylie replied with confidence.  
  
Harry grinned and said. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Ron. On the lips." And caylie did just that, leaving quite a dazed Ron.  
  
"Harry, you better start thinking up better dares than that. Cay could kiss everyone in this room without flinching." I said.  
  
"Oh, Mione. He'll learn. Now its my turn. Hermione. Truth or Dare?" she asked, drumming her nails on Ginny's bed. I had to think about it. If I said Dare, Caylie would make me kiss Harry. If I said truth, she would probably ask me who I liked then I would have to say Harry. I finally decided saying I liked Harry was better than kissing him in front of everyone.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who was your first kiss?"  
  
I was atleast glad she gave me an easy one. "Ron." I said, turning to grin at Ron. He grinned back, probably remebering that kiss.  
  
Flash Back during 4th year  
  
"Ron, I'm going to tell you the absolute truth. I've liked you since 2nd year and that's why I've been acting like such a twit around you." Saying these words felt good to get out.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, Hermione." After saying that Ron leaned in for my first kiss. It was more than I could have hoped for.  
  
"Ron..you know that was my first kiss? I loved it."  
  
"It was mine to Mione." And he leaned in for more.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Harry was positevly steaming, which I enjoyed. "Why didn't you ever tell me Ron?" I heard him mutter to Ron under his breath.  
  
"Ginny, truth or dare?" I asked her. I had a good one for her, because I knew Ginny always chose dare.  
  
"Dare." She replied totally unexpecting what I was about to give her.  
  
"You have to give a lap dance to.Fred." I said. And without missing a beat everyone but Fred and Ginny started laughing hysterically. I smiled in triumph.  
  
"G-good one Miya!" Ron hooted.  
  
"But Fred is my fucking brother! I won't lap dance him!" Ginny wailed.  
  
I shrugged, "You chose Dare, not me. Go do it." I said smiling innocently at her.  
  
She walked grumbling over to Fred while everyone else tried to subdue their laughter. Ginny starting to shake her butt in Fred's face and move to an imaginary toon while Fred sat horrified back in his chair. After about 30 seconds I yelled, "Stop! Stop! I've seen enough!"  
  
Ginny was glowing. I knew if she got the chance she would get me back. She was glaring at me like she wanted to kill me. "Harry." She said, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"After that ordeal, I think I'll have to stick with truth." He said grinning at me.  
  
"Ok, so you say truth. Who do you like best out of the girls in this room?" Ginny glanced at me and was probably happy to see my horrified face. How could Ginny ask a question like that? What would I do if Harry didn't say my name?  
  
"That's to easy. Miya, of course." He glanced at me and blushed. What was that! Harry blushed at me! I thought I was the big blusher here!  
  
Caylie elbowed me and smiled.  
  
Harry then said, "George, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. But seriously Harry, if you make me lap dance anyone in this room I will hex you into the next universe."  
  
"Well I have something worse for you. You have to strip for just the girls in this room. See what we will do is bring up 3 chairs from downstairs. We will tie the girls hands to the back so they can't look away when you strip for them. Of course we will wait outside until you are done." Harry tried to look innocent as George glared at him.  
  
"Harry you-you pervert!" George sputtered and Harry just shrugged.  
  
Harry turned out to be the one tying my hands behind the chair. "Have fun Mione. I know you will." He winked at me and walked out of the room with Ron and Fred.  
  
Then George began to strip. The way he did it you would have thought he had done it before! I could tell Caylie was enjoying herself when George's pants slipped down and he was left standing in his boxers. Ginny, meanwhile, had her eyes clamped tight shut.  
  
Suddenly I heard the door knob being twisted. George shouted, "Harry! Don't come in! I'm not wearing anything!"  
  
But when the door opened up it wasn't Harry standing there. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
A/N - Hope u like this chapter. Oh and just for a heads up, the next chapter is entitled, Spell Gone Wrong. That's when the theme of my story really comes in! 


	4. Spell Gone Wrong

Chapter 4 - Spell Gone Wrong  
  
At least, that's who I thought it was. I struggled in my chair to get a closer look.  
  
"Just as I thought!" Ginny shrieked, "Ron.you take that mask off! I know that's you under there." She pointed an accusing finger at the supposedly "Mrs. Weasley". "And you, Harry, take off that Mr. Weasley mask!"  
  
I sat dumbfounded in my chair. Masks? What was Ginny talking about?  
  
The "Mrs. Weasley" suddenly tugged at her face. Ginny had been right. Ron had been posing as Mrs. Weasley. That meant Harry was Mr. Weasley!  
  
"Gosh!" George snapped, pulling on his shirt, "Could ya give a guy a little notice next time you barge in on me when I'm half naked? I daresay those masks are Fred's secret thing he's been working on?"  
  
Fred then walked into the room. "That's right. The masks are designed so that when the user puts a mask on, their body is transformed so that they are shaped like the person who the mask is of. I'm wondering how Ginny knew that it was Ron and Harry under there." He said, turning to Ginny.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "Simple. They are wearing their own shoes!"  
  
That sent Ginny, Caylie, and I into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Drat." Fred murmured. "I'll have to fix that." Then, in a brighter tone, "Come, George. You and I have a little business to take care of."  
  
With that, they exited. I was kind happy actually. I'd been a little nervous around George since he had found out that I like Harry.  
  
"So." Ron said, rocking back and forth on his feet, "I guess we'll be headed to bed now." And then Harry and Ron were gone as well, leaving Ginny, Caylie, and I to our girl talk.  
  
**Meanwhile, in Fred and George's Room**  
  
"It's confirmed, mate. Hermione and Harry have the hots for each other." George said after closing the door behind him.  
  
Fred rubbed his chin. "How can you be so sure? I mean, we know Harry likes Hermione, but can you definitely say Hermione likes him back?"  
  
"Sure can. I overheard Ginny and Caylie talking about how much Hermione loooves Harry."  
  
"So," Fred said, "This means we can use the thoughts potion on them?"  
  
"Yup." George replied happily. "I mean, when Caylie and Ginny were talking, Caylie said that Harry and Hermione already, er, well made out once. So I already assume that they know that the other likes them. This will just confirm their suspicions. They will hear each other's thoughts, and most likely they will hear the other one thinking about them."  
  
Fred clapped his hands in excitement. "They will be bowing down to us once they found out it was our potion that got them together."  
  
"Right you are, brother dear." George cackled.  
  
And the two spent the rest of the night laughing like maniacs.  
  
~*~ (I'm going to start separating my chapters like this!)  
  
The next morning Fred and George snuck downstairs while Mrs. Weasley (the real one) was preparing breakfast. She had already set out the glasses of orange juice, much to Fred and George's delight.  
  
"You do Harry's, I'll get Mione's." Fred whispered, watching his mother's back as she danced around the kitchen.  
  
They each careful dropped 2 pinches of the powdered thought potion into the drinks that Harry and Hermione would be drinking. They were just straightening up when Mrs. Weasley turned around.  
  
She eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing." They replied in unison, smiling innocently.  
  
She continued to eye them up. "I heard you two up last night, making quite a racket. What was all so fired important that you two were up laughing all night? Quite crazily, I might add!"  
  
The twins didn't answer . . . just sat at the table smiling away.  
  
Soon Harry, Ron, Ginny, Caylie, and I all bounded down the stairs. For some reason Fred and George made Harry and I sit in specific seats.  
  
Halfway through the meal Harry stood up and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick," and hurried out of the room. His orange juice was all gone.  
  
"Me too!" I said, hurrying out of the room. My glass was empty too.  
  
"Oh, dear," Molly said, "I suppose I better check to see if their ok."  
  
"No, Mum!" Fred cried.  
  
"We'll check!" George added.  
  
She looked at them wearily, but nodded and sat down.  
  
Fred and George started whistling on their way to the bathroom, thinking how happy and grateful Harry and Hermione would be towards them.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Come out you two!" George sang.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Ah," Fred said, "Hello, Hermione. Anything, different?"  
  
"Yes. I'm NOT Hermione. I'm Harry!"  
  
A/N - I am soooo sorry for it taking me so long to update! I was just blank on ideas for this story. This chapter was sort of short, sorry, but I think it got to the point. Please leave a review, telling me what you think. And thanks bunches to the couple reviewers I had on the 3rd chapter. Oh, and one last thing. Now that I've started 2 other stories, its going to be hard for me to update all of them as frequently as I would like too. So I'm sorry if this one doesn't get updated that quickly, but I assure you it will not be as long of a wait as last time. (Please check out my other stories as well, The Face That He Can't Forget and I Can't Live My Life Waiting For You. Thanks!) ~Pretti Ducki 


	5. My first day as Hermione

Chapter 5 – My first day as Hermione  
  
A/N – Uh, hi! I just realized something I did in my last chapter . . . in half of it I had it in Hermione's POV and some of it was just regular POV, whatever you call that. So, yea that was a mistake, sorry! From now on I'll tell you what POV the chapter will be in before so you will know and not get confused . . .  
  
( ( Harry's Point Of View ) )  
  
"Er, sorry? Did you just say that your Harry? 'Cause if you did, I think you might want to take a look in the mirror! You are definitely Hermione!" Fred said.  
  
I glared at him. "No! I am Harry!"  
  
I turned around and saw MYSELF walking towards us! 'What's going on here . . .' I thought, looking at Fred and George with a suspicious look.  
  
George turned wearily to Hermione, or er, me, I guess. Hermione in my body?  
  
"And I suppose you want us to think your Hermione now do you?" He asked her exasperatedly.  
  
She, or should I say he, frowned and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I would! I want to know what you did to me this instance!"  
  
I almost laughed out loud. It was definitely Hermione that was obviously something she would say.  
  
George replied, "Well . . .Harry, uh I mean, Hermione, what me and Fred tried to do was make it so that you could hear each other's thoughts. Guess it didn't work." He shrugged and him and Fred turned to go back to breakfast.  
  
"Wait," I said in Hermione's light airy voice (I was still getting used to it!), "So that's it? You're not going to switch us back or anything?"  
  
Fred smiled. "Two things. One, we don't know how too. And two, it's so funny watching you guys in the other's body."  
  
"Ohh, you!" Hermione growled, and hurtled herself at Fred. (Quick A/N – It's really hard writing this . . . when I say Hermione, you know that I mean Hermione in Harry's body, right? And when I say Harry, I mean Harry in Hermione's body. Confusing, right?)  
  
Fred and George backed away.  
  
"Hey, now!" George exclaimed. "We were only trying to help you two realize that you are hopelessly, head-over-heals in love with each other!"  
  
I tried to see the good side of this switch they had done on us. "Dude, I can see myself naked!" (Is that a line stolen from Scooby Doo? Idk..sorry if it is! Not mine!)  
  
Hermione glared at me. "Shut up. I can see you naked too!"  
  
Fred and George exchanged amused glances and made a quick escape.  
  
Hermione turned to me. "Now what?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno? You should know some spell to get us out of this!" I said to her.  
  
"I don't know everything Harry, I only know so much!" She replied in a furious whisper.  
  
"HARRY! HERMIONE! MUM SAYS TO GO GET YOUR TRUNKS, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE FOR KING'S CROSS STATION!" We both heard Ron shout from the kitchen.  
  
"Fine," Hermione hissed at me, "I guess we have no other choice but to stay like this until we find a solution. We will be looking in the library every night until we do, I assure you. And if you so much as glance at my body I'll curse you into the next century!"  
  
I grinned. "So, I suppose I'll just change without looking then? Shower without looking? Gee, that's gonna be tough!"  
  
She glared at me, but then her glare turned to a giggle. Ugh. I've never heard myself giggle before, it was quite weird!  
  
"Fine, but if I peak at you once or twice I'll have an excuse!" She said.  
  
"I never said you couldn't." I shrugged.  
  
Just then Ron came running down the stairs looking at us with a grumpy face. "I brought your trunks for you two, since you obviously weren't coming to get them. What were you guys doing anyway?"  
  
"Uh, erm . . .nothing! Just fighting over who gets to puke in the toilet first." I replied nervously.  
  
Ron backed away, looking rather alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry," I assured him quickly, "We're all better now."  
  
He gave us a strange look but nodded.  
  
Caylie popped her head into the room then. "Miya! Come on! Let's go! You're sitting by me in the car!"  
  
"Only I call her that," I muttered angrily, forgetting for a second that it would make no sense for Hermione to say that.  
  
"Uh, what?" She asked. "Are you sick still? I thought I heard you tell Ron you were better?" She pressed her cool hand on my forehead.  
  
"I'm fine! Let's just go." I said.  
  
I shot Hermione a glance over my shoulder. Ron was chucking my duffel bag at her, and she dropped it. I heard Ron say, "What, no muscles mate?"  
  
How were we going to pull this off?  
  
~*~  
  
We were all bouncing around in the car, Hermione, Ron, Caylie, Ginny, Fred, and George as we road to King's Cross-Station. It was quit awkward, Fred and George kept breaking up with laughter.  
  
I was relieved when we passed through the barrier and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Come on, let's get a compartment in the back," Ron said.  
  
We followed him towards the back of the train, shooting each other nervous looks all the while.  
  
Ron knocked on the last compartment, and when there came no answer he kicked it open and we all walked in.  
  
We all sat down, Caylie and me on one side, Hermione sitting nervously next to Ron.  
  
"So, Miya, have a good summer?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Oh, er yea! I did, what about you?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok." I noticed him staring at me in a way I didn't like, did he always do this? Or was it a recent development? Oh, god. What if he has a crush on Miya, too? I mean, he knows I like her, so he wouldn't right? But why is he staring then?  
  
"Let's go get into our robes, Mione. We'll leave you boys here to change too." Caylie said, bopping up and taking my hand.  
  
"Uh, ok." Hermione said awkwardly, shooting me a desperate glance as I walked out with Caylie.  
  
"Here's an empty compartment we can change in," Caylie said.  
  
We both walked in and Caylie started to peel off her clothes, until she was standing in nothing but a pair of bikini underwear and pink matching bra. I blushed and looked away.  
  
I slowly took off Hermione's purple tee shirt and jean shorts. God, this was hard.  
  
Caylie gave me a strange look, "Mione, are you ok? You have a strange look on your face, like you're in pain or something," She giggled. She was still standing there in nothing but her under garments.  
  
"I'm ok." I replied shakily. I couldn't help in anymore. I HAD to glance down to change. It was normal right? So I did it. I looked down.  
  
Wow. Hermione wears a thong! This is one thing I will never forget. Hermione in a matching black thong and bra! I never would have guessed. It took all my courage to slip on my robe. (I just realized something. They probably would be wearing their clothes under their robes, wouldn't they? Oh, well. I just wrote what I thought. Hehe.)  
  
"All done. Let's go," I said to Caylie, I just wanted to get back in the compartment with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Whoa, not so fast babe," Caylie said, grabbing my arm and giving me a grin, "Let's have a little chat first. What's up with you and Harry? Come on, do you think we all really believed that you both happened to be sick at the same time?"  
  
My breath was caught in my throat. We were not going to have this conversation!  
  
"We-we were! We both were sick! I don't know what you mean, what's going on with us?" I said.  
  
She rolled her eyes at me. "I can't believe you. We've talked about this before. Whatever, let's just go."  
  
I was in a daze as we walked back to the compartment. Caylie's words rang in my ear. 'We've talked about this before.' Hermione talks about me?  
  
When we got back to the compartment, Hermione shot me a horrified look.  
  
Nothing much else happened the train ride, we played a few games of exploding snap and wizards chess, but nothing that could give me and Hermione away.  
  
We got off the train and Ron, Hermione, and I all instinctively looked around for Hagrid. Then I spotted him as he was yelling "FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE! FIRST YEARS!" I smiled. He was hard to miss.  
  
We snagged a carriage and began heading over to the castle.  
  
I did have a little encounter with Malfoy on the way into the Great Hall, and he said something that really intrigued me.  
  
On the way by Malfoy hissed at me, "Mudblood. Watch your back. You don't want the same thing that happened last year to happen this year."  
  
I just stared at him stupidly, till Caylie pulled me along, I could tell she was excited about being here. But I was confused. WHAT had happened to Hermione last year? Oh, well. I'd have to ask her later.  
  
The sorting started. Caylie got sorted into Gryffindor, obviously, and so did 7 others.  
  
Next came the feast, which was pretty normal. Ron stuffed his face, and I found myself yelling at him about it, as I knew Hermione would.  
  
"Don't stuff your face, Ron! That's so disgusting."  
  
This comment caused the real Hermione to grin at me. It made me feel all warm inside to see her smile like that! Even though it was kind of weird . . . I mean, to see myself smile like that? Oh, well. It's the thought that counts.  
  
Finally, we all trudged up to bed. I said good night to Hermione and Ron, and watched her follow Ron to the dorms with an anxious look on her face.  
  
When we came to the dormitory for the girls, I have expected it too turn to a slide and toss me back down. But luckily, it didn't.  
  
God, it was hard that first night. Pavarti and Lavendar just happened to have a pillow fight that night, in nothing but their bra's and underwear. Jeez! Did they always do that, or was it too torture me? I hurried to get changed and slipped into bed.  
  
Well, this year has certainly started off interesting . . .  
  
~*~  
  
A/N – The next chapter will be the same day, only in Hermione's point of view. Please leave a review! K! Luv ya all!  
  
*p.D 


End file.
